psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PsykJames/The Advanced Psychic Training Program: Week 1
The Advanced Psychic Training Program: Week 1 Days1-3 '''Meditation - '''Clear your mind of all thoughts and visualize being alone in complete darkness, if total darkness dosen't work for you then try visualizing deep space. When meditating be sure that the room you are in is considerably dark and free of any noises and distractions. Try to forget all of your physical sensations and give your body up to a numbed condition, all you want to feel is your heart beating. Focus on you breathing as well, inhale for 2 seconds, hold it for 2 seconds, exhale for 2 seconds, and repeat. If you have done this correctly you should feel as if you are effortlessly floating through the air. Meditate for approximately 30 minutes The reason you must "forget" your physical sensations is because you are trying to tap into your subconscious mind which is necessary for unlocking a 6th sense that allows you to manipulate large amounts of metaphysical energy freely. Forgetting your physical sensations also strengthens and hones the 6th sense just like your other senses when you lose one of them. Days 4-7 '''Open The Chakras - '''If you are a beginner then this will be your first milestone, you will be opening the chakras. First Meditate using the same steps from days 1-3. Once you get that "numb freely floating through the air" feeling visualize yourself meditating right in front of you. Just you and yourself that is all you want to visualize. Now, visualize your chakras appearing with their respective colors and see what they mean '''The Crown Chakra/Sahasrara - '''It's Violet and relates to self knowledge as well as spiritual awareness. It is the union with your higher self, spirituality, and your higher consciousness. Disease can result with an inbalance of energy in this chakra, either too much or too little. The violet energy connects us to our spiritual self bringing guidance, wisdom, inner strength and purifies our thoughts and feelings giving us inspiration in all undertakings. It also Enhances artistic talent and creativity. '''The Third Eye/Ajna - '''It's Indigo and relates to self responsibility from being responsible for one's own life to being responsible to oneself to follow the soul's path and needs and trusting one's own intuition. The Indigo energy connects us to our unconscious self, and gives us the experience of being part of the whole universe. It Strengthens intuition, imagination, psychic powers, and increases dream activity '''The Throat Chakra/Vishuddhi - '''It's Blue and is the color of the spirit and relates to self expression, speech, communication, and the ability to communicate our needs and requirements, the spirit of truth and purpose. This is a mentally relaxing color. Blue has a pacifying effect on the nervous system and brings great relaxation which is ideal for sleep problems and hyper-active children. It also Connects us to holistic thought, and gives us wisdom and clarity enhancing communication and speech. '''The Heart Chakra/Anahata - '''It's Green and relates to love, compassion, and the ability to give and take unconditionally. When balanced we are able to give love and also to love and nurture ourselves. This helps to relax muscles, nerves, and thoughts. Cleanses and balances our energy, to give a feeling of renewal, peace and harmony. Green connects us to unconditional love and is used for balancing our whole being. '''The Solar Plexus Chakra/Manipura - '''It's Yellow and is a creative color that relates to self worth. How we feel about ourselves and how we feel others perceive us. This is the area of the personality, the ego, and the intellect. It Gives us clarity of thought, increases awareness, and stimulates interest and curiosity. Yellow energy is related to the ability to perceive and understand. The yellow energy connects us to our mental self. '''The Sacral Chakra/Swadhisthana - '''It's Orange is the color of success and relates to self respect, having the ability to give ourselves the freedom to be ourselves, and helps you expand your interests and activities. It Brings joy to our workday and strengthens our appetite for life. Orange is the best emotional stimulant. It connects us to our senses and helps to remove inhibitions and makes us independent and social. '''The Base Chakra/Muladhara - '''It's Red and relates to self awareness. It's the area of survival and stability and your place on this earth. The colour red provides the power from the earth and gives energy on all levels. It connects us to our physical body. Everything that is to be commenced needs the life vitality of red. Now that you know your 7 main chakras visualize energy coming from everywhere around you, from the stars and universe, the darkness, any and everywhere. Once you are done gathering energy pool it in The Third Eye Chakra. The reason you are pooling it in the third eye chakra is the cause Ajna is a PSI power house! When you have it pooled move it through the other 6 chakras and visualize each of them glowing brightly as the stream of energy reaches them. While doing this try to visualize the universe's energy flowing into your chakras simultaneously. If you have done this correctly you should feel really tingly, you should feel as if you entire body is made of psychic energy and can easily be manipulated. That is it for week 1 I hope you found the information to be helpful if you like what you're reading stay tuned for more! Please comment and share your results! ^_^ Category:Blog posts